Faith
by GuiltyShadows
Summary: To hide you from hurt, shelter you from harm, protect you from reality, I would wait forever...


Title: Faith  
Series: Weiß Kreuz  
Pairing/s: CrawfordxSchuldich . FarferelloxNagi  
Warning: Yaoi content. Don't read if it makes you feel uneasy. Plus OOC-ness of certain characters. Don't kill please.  
  
Disclaimer :  
I do not own any of the characters except for those you have never ever seen or even heard before so please don't sue. Me only have air to give. Either way, who wouldn't want to own these bloody delicious gorgeous boys? I know I would.  
  
A/N :  
Yet another ficlet, yet another of angst genre. I'm getting really too sappy... Must be the bloody weather, fluctuating like nobody's business and giving me all these headaches... Schu must be having a hell of a time mucking around with my mind as well... Thwaps the said German with a tessen stolen from the almighty Sanzo-sama and keeps it back in spandex space where said almighty monk can once again reclaim it  
  
Yesh well, was happily listening to "Eyes on Me" (From Final Fantasy VIII for those who don't know... You must be new to the circle I see...) one rather cold night and the idea just popped into my head. Think it was from doing friendship bands non-stop during the day... Anyways, was already thinking of doing a Crawford version-- Gets wacked and falls over  
  
Schuldich : Enough spoilers GS and get on with it.  
  
.......................................... Fine.  
  
And now I present to you the epilogue of sorts to "Sayonara Solitia".  
  
Now excuse me while I get my revenge on a certain telepathic bastard who is going to die.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Faith  
  
_"I'm sorry sir, there's nothing more we can do except to wait..."  
_  
How long ago did the doctor say?  
  
Six months? Or was it a year?  
  
And still no response from him, the once arrogant all-knowing smirk on his face long-gone, beautiful blue orbs forever hidden behind closed eyelids. The beeping from the heart monitor was the only thing that kept him believing, the only thing that proved to him that his significant other was still alive.  
  
He recalled the last time when they had fought against the "White Knights" as they were christened, how he had barely managed to push the other away from the falling debris. Then again, without the young telekinetic's help, he wouldn't have managed the deed.  
  
"Mister Crawford? I'm sorry to interrupt but visiting time is up. You have to leave now." Pushing back his chair, the black-haired American reluctantly released the comatose German's hand and exited of the room, barely noticing the other two waiting outside for him, the two silent ones who followed his lead as he left the hospital.  
  
----  
  
"Why do you bother Crawford? If not for the machines at the hospital, he wouldn't even be alive..." Gold eyes stared at the American standing beside him who was staring blankly out of the window, the very same one which Farferello knew the telepath used to contemplate at during the night.  
  
Brown orbs gazed into the distance, focusing on nothing, mind filled with thoughts of anguish as he recalled the past. Was this how the fiery German had felt before? The American wondered how the telepath had managed to carry on, hiding the pain behind his mask of arrogance and indifference. "I'm not going to lose another dear to me to the Elders again Farferello, they have taken too many things away from me once too many times and I'll be damned if I let them win this round again..."  
  
The Irish paused, the words Crawford had poured out hiding bits of Schwarz's leader's past behind it, containing immeasurable pain and torture within them.  
  
"I will not give up on him Farferello, not while he is still breathing and his heart still beating. I know that he is hiding somewhere deep in his mind, hiding from reality and its hurts, hiding from the sorrow brought on by my indifference in the past. And until I can say what I want to say to him, to shield him from everything painful, to help him outnumber the memories of sadness with memories of happiness, I will not give up."  
  
----  
  
Black eyes stared out of the window as the bus moved slowly, crawling along at a snail's pace with the rest of the Tokyo Traffic.  
  
The young telekinetic had always wondered why Brad wanted to remain in Japan, considering all the pain and suffering they had gone through during their stay here, especially with the collapse of the auditorium while fighting and yet, that was not and never the unforeseen circumstance which Crawford had mentioned.  
  
Apparently it had turned out to be Schuldich suicidal rescue of Crawford which was it.  
  
Nagi Naoe, now officially Nagi Crawford, could never imagine what Schuldich had gone through in his developing relationship with Crawford, and perhaps he never will. He was lucky that Crawford did not object to his relationship with Farferello, and even supporting them and helping them to cover up that fact. It wasn't fair that both Brad and Schuldich could not enjoy the same luxury, it just wasn't.  
  
----  
  
Then again, they had learned the hard way that life was _never_ fair...  
  
The sky was dark, a clear sign that it was going to rain and yet the black Mercedes showed no signs of slowing down, even as the first few droplets of water fell from the sky.  
  
Brad Crawford, the distinguised Oracle, unflappable leader of Schwarz, was racing against time to reach the hospital, heart pounding in his ribcage with fear coursing its way through his body.  
  
He had received a frantic call from Doctor Nakajima regarding the unconscious German, his sudden deteriorating condition a life-threatening situation. Immediately the American had rushed out of the house to his car and was speeding all the way to the hospital.  
  
The rain started to pour, the roads becoming slick and slippery as cars started to slow down, reducing the risk of an accident. But Crawford continued on, a race which time was winning. He didn't slow, he just couldn't. He couldn't risk the loss of Schuldich, the near experience of losing the telepath once again.  
  
Regret had made its home in his mind as the car skidded, running off the cliff and plummeting down towards the sharp rocks jutting out of the ocean, the waves crashing over them menacingly. Saying a prayer for the one he loved so much in his heart, Crawford braced himself for the impact to come.  
  
Somewhere in an enclosed personal solitary ward in a hospital, a single lone tear ran down Schuldich's cheek as the heart monitor stopped beeping...  
  
-Finito 25.09.2004-  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
A/N :  
Not what you really expected now was it? .;; Yeah well, Schuldich and Crawford are both probably hiding in my cupboard or something holding a gun to shoot me now... But seriously, I couldn't help it. Too much angst nowadays and plus considering the upcoming exams, most likely I'm using this as some sort of stress relief. Oh well.  
Runs and hides from all the furious fangirls who are mad at her for both ending and horrible writing  
  
Go clicktey-click on the "GO" button below and leave a review will you sweet sweet reader? -Dodges UKOs (Unidentified Killing Objects) and hides again-


End file.
